Noches de castigo
by Fabistopia
Summary: Sander se volvió a mirar a Nique y ambos sonrieron. No les importaba mucho si se les imponían otra semana de castigos. No eran tan malas, después de todo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente, pero la historia sí.

* * *

Ofuscada, arrojó sobre su cama la pesada mochila que se había dedicado a cargar durante todo el día. Anne, que estaba tendida sobre las sábanas granates de Dominique, esquivó el bolso con cara de incredulidad.

―¡Eh! No era necesario intentar matarme ―reclamó la morena, batiendo una mano para llamar la atención de su amiga pelirroja. Ésta, sentada en una butaca no muy lejos, miraba por la ventana con una expresión de profundo enojo. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que era mejor no entrometerse mucho ni jugar bromas pesadas, como solían hacer. Se enderezó en la cama de Dominique, dejando a un lado la última edición de _Corazón de Bruja _que se había dedicado a revisar con desgana mientras su amiga cumplía con la primera noche de castigo de esa semana.

Se había metido en problemas junto con su prima, Lucy Weasley, y un ravenclaw de su misma edad, Lysander Scamander. El tío de Lucy y Dom era dueño de la famosa _Sortilegios Weasley, _de la que varios estudiantes se surtían durante el verano e incluso en el mismo período escolar, para saltarse las clases más tediosas sólo con masticar un turrón o pegarle un mordisco mínimo a un caramelo. Pero esta vez los tres habían usado _esos_ caramelos con un profesor. Un profesor diferente cada uno.

Anne sabía que el enojo de Dominique no se debía a los castigos, pues no era la primera vez que caía en uno, y a veces hasta se reían juntas de las cartas airadas que Fleur, la madre mitad _veela_ de la pelirroja, enviaba cada vez que ésta se metía en problemas. Sin embargo, se aventuró a preguntar:

―¿El idiota de Matthews se ha puesto muy obtuso? ―El profesor Albert Matthews, una de las víctimas de la broma pesada de los tres estudiantes, era el encargado de imponer el orden en la primera noche de castigos. Dominique había manifestado esa mañana el fastidio que le causaba que les hubieran suspendido la visita a Hogsmeade de ese fin de semana. Eran, junto con los de primer y segundo año, los únicos que se quedarían en el castillo ese sábado.

Dominique volvió la vista bruscamente hacia su amiga y masculló un seco _no._

―¿Te pasa algo?

―No.

Tal vez Anne se la hubiera creído si la Dominique que le contestó no se hubiera parecido tanto a un toro furioso. La única vez que la había visto ponerse de esa manera ese año, séptimo año, era la vez que había fallado tontamente en un ejercicio impuesto por King, de Astronomía, y se sintió tan ridiculizada que no paró de farfullar insultos durante toda la tarde. Pero esta vez había _algo_ diferente.

―¡Vamos, Dom! No soy retrasada ―le recordó innecesariamente Anne. Se proponía decirle algo más cuando Lucy asomó su castaña cabeza por la puerta.

―¿Ya estás mejor? ―preguntó quedamente, aunque sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Dominique desvió la mirada ferozmente, harta de aquel interrogatorio. Si no la iban a dejar en paz en su propia habitación, entonces era mejor largarse de allí. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

―Estoy perfecta. ―De un tirón se puso en pie y salió con un revuelo del lugar. Anne miró Lucy buscando una explicación. Ésta se encogió de hombros, impotente.

―Estábamos en el baño de prefectos del tercer piso, como nos mandó Matthews ―explicó, entrando finalmente al cuarto―. Me distraje unos segundos, pensando tonterías ―Lucy se sonrojó un poco en ese punto―, pero podía oír a Lysander y a Dominique discutiendo por lo bajo sobre un asunto…

Anne comenzó a entender un poco.

―Luego Ly salió a paso firme de allí y Dom lo siguió; se gritaron un par de cosas en el pasillo y hubo un silencio extraño. ―La chica Weasley torció el gesto y frunció un poco el ceño.

―¿Y entonces? ―la azuzó Anne, procurando no perderse detalle. Se recriminó su tontería por no caer en cuenta de que la razón del enojo de su amiga tenía nombre y apellido, como ocurría últimamente con frecuencia: Lysander Scamander.

―Nada, ella volvió por sus cosas y se fue sin decirme palabra ―terminó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena asintió y rodó los ojos con diversión. Entonces no era tan serio el asunto. Desechó el gesto contrariado de la prima de su amiga y se apoyó con un codo sobre las sábanas rojas, una vez más.

―¡Bah! No te preocupes, mañana será la misma de antes ―aseguró con una sonrisa, que la chica le devolvió con algo de vacilación. Sabía cómo se sentía: era bastante difícil entender a Dominique en muchas situaciones.

Pero cuando estaba Lysander en el medio, Anne sabía de qué se trataba.

* * *

_Maldita sea._

Lysander no dejaba de maldecir en su mente. Se imaginó perfectamente el tono suave de reproche de su madre, pidiéndole que no repitiera esa fea expresión. Casi se le escapó una sonrisa cuando recordó la irónica vez que Rolf explotó y exclamó en la mesa: "_¡Maldita sea, Lysander, no maldigas!" _Incluso Luna había reído esa tarde.

Pero no había nada en ese lugar que lo hiciera sonreír. ¿Cuántos malditos baños de prefectos había en el maldito colegio? Sentía que nunca iba a salir de aquello. No era la primera vez que lo castigaban, contrario a su correcto hermano gemelo, Lorcan, y en cierto modo no era eso lo que le molestaba. Tampoco era que le encantaba pasar cada noche con las rodillas clavadas incómodamente en el suelo, pero todo hubiera ido mejor si Dominique y él no estuvieran tan jodidamente enojados. Trataba de bromear con Lucy para que a ésta no le afectara el clima tenso, pero las risas salían tan apagadas por sus labios que comprendió que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Se encontraban cada uno en una esquina diferente, a veces lanzándose miradas encendidas de molestia, como si el sólo saberse compartiendo el mismo oxígeno fuese una tremenda ofensa. En ocasiones, Lucy se encontraba neutra, pero ese día, el tercero en la semana de castigos, se acercó un poco a Lysander y le susurró:

―¿Lorcan…? ―carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo―. ¿No sabes si Lorcan irá a Hogsmeade…?

―¡Ah, su cita! ―Lysander en serio lamentaba que los planes de su gemelo estuvieran arruinados. Al Lucy quedar en detención, se les estropeaba su primera cita. Y eso que a Lorcan le había costado un montón proponerla―. Me dijo que no iría al pueblo.

Le guiñó un ojo a Lucy, que captó al vuelo lo que aquello significaba. Lysander intentaría perderse en el campo de Quidditch o en cualquier lugar, pero sabía que ese sábado tenía que dejar solo a su gemelo. Aunque no quedaría _completamente_ solo_, _después de todo.

―Gracias, Ly ―le sonrió la chica―. No pude hablarle hoy y bueno… ―se encogió de hombros y se alejó un poco de Scamander, volviendo a sus labores.

King entró al baño, evaluando el suelo que los estudiantes estaban encargados de dejar _brillante y reluciente_, según sus palabras. Todos habían elegido al profesor víctima por motivos especiales. El recién llegado era el burlado por Dominique. Se colocó frente a ella y, restregando la suela de su zapato por el piso completamente limpio, escupió:

―Te falta una mancha, Weasley.

Se retiró y quedó a la vista la huella llena de barro. Lucy exhaló con indignación; llevaban casi una hora intentando dejar el maldito piso sin rastros de suciedad. La rabia comenzó a subir por el rostro de Dominique como una alerta roja.

―Mentiroso de mierda.

Las dos chicas se volvieron como acto reflejo hacia Lysander, que no se inmutó ni mostró arrepentimiento por el insulto que salió de sus labios. Solía cometer ese tipo de estupideces por impulso. Muchas veces Dominique se preguntaba cómo había quedado en Ravenclaw siendo tan idiota. Sin embargo, no se equivocaba con lo emitido. King, de hecho, era una mierda.

Éste observó mordazmente al muchacho apoyado en el suelo, que le sostuvo la mirada. Parecía una especie de reto personal.

―Repítelo.

La voz de King reverberó contra las paredes pálidas del lugar. Eso sí que era un reto.

Dominique se encontraba en medio de una contradicción. Por una parte, quería azuzar a Lysander y decirle que lo insultara otra vez, pues en su caso, ella lo habría hecho. Pero era muy estúpido repetírselo, pues era exactamente lo que el profesor quería: una excusa válida para joderlo.

También, lo conocía bastante como para saber que Lysander, sin importarle la opinión de nadie y actuando como el idiota que era, lo repetiría.

―Mentiroso de mierda.

Ni siquiera la entonación había cambiado. Escondía la misma rabia e indignación que el gesto de Lucy había dejado entrever hacía sólo unos segundos, pero que las palabras impulsivas del gemelo habían manifestado.

―Bien, Scamander ―lo congratuló sarcásticamente el profesor―. Acabas de perder las noches de tu fin de semana. Por suerte, Hogwarts cuenta con demasiados baños que limpiar.

El rubio no cambió su expresión y tampoco bajó la mirada. Un silencio tenso se instaló sobre sus cabezas. King lo rompió con una sonrisa falsa, anunciando que ya podían retirarse, pero le recordó a Dominique que tenía que terminar con esa inoportuna mancha antes de irse. La chica se inclinó sobre el suelo con los labios apretados, que sólo separó cuando sintió que Lysander pasó por su lado:

―¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que eres, no?

El chico no respondió. Le dedicó una gélida y corta mirada y siguió su camino hacia el pasillo, que recorrió hasta que ni Dominique ni Lucy escucharon sus pasos.

―¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ―preguntó de pronto su prima castaña, que se inclinó a su lado y la ayudó a trapear.

―Porque _es_ un idiota.

―¡Pero si te ha defendido!

―Por eso mismo lo es.

* * *

Estaba tan cansada esa noche. Sin embargo, no cayó rendida y se durmió al momento, como deseaba, sino que pasó unos largos y angustiantes minutos revolviéndose incómoda en la cama. El invierno próximo hacía de las noches en Hogwarts horas de frío que a veces Dominique rehuía harta; siempre siendo la única que se ponía en pie y cerraba de un golpe las ventanas de la habitación. Pero esa noche dejó que el viento helado se paseara cómodamente por el lugar, sin importarle ya si luego amanecía entumecida bajo las sábanas coloradas.

Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Él había comenzado la discusión el día lunes, por lo tanto, él tenía que disculparse. _¡Pero si te ha defendido! _La frase le vino a la cabeza con el tono de voz teñido de incredulidad que había utilizado Lucy. Sí, era cierto, fue valiente, pero también fue completamente idiota. Recordó las palabras de Victoire cuando eran más pequeños, y un James de once años se enorgullecía de haber quedado en Gryffindor. Dominique sólo se había encogido de hombros, indiferente a la elección del Sombrero que, luego de una vacilación mínima, había cambiado a Ravenclaw por Gryffindor en el último momento. Su hermana, una rubia de catorce años, le dirigió una mirada de letargo a su primo menor y declaró "_Yo estoy bastante conforme con Ravenclaw. La inteligencia y el cálculo frío son muchas veces más útiles que la valentía teñida de necedad e impulsos". _Incluso la misma Victoire le decía a Lysander que en ocasiones era demasiado "cabeza caliente" para pertenecer a Ravenclaw. Obviamente, Dominique no la contradecía en eso.

Se volvió y hundió el rostro en la almohada. No era la primera vez que se sentía estúpida los días posteriores a sus recurrentes peleas con Lysander. No le gustaba que el enojo se prolongara por tanto tiempo, pero el orgullo le atascaba las palabras de disculpa en la garganta cada vez que se lo cruzaba en el castillo. También tenía que admitir que era algo difícil no hablarle por tiempo indefinido, pues Ly era uno de sus mejores amigos. ¡Pero esta vez sin dudas, él había empezado la discusión! Era él quien había preguntado cómo le iba con Derek, aunque debía admitir que el haberle mentido con un _perfectamente bien_ era sólo su culpa. No era secreto para la chica pelirroja lo que Lysander sentía por ella, mas no se sentía capaz de creerle todavía. ¿Cómo podría creerle a él, alguien que no se tomaba nada ni a _nadie _en serio?

También había sido su culpa preguntarle por Katy. Y había sido su culpa haber reaccionado mal con la respuesta positiva y jovial de Scamander. Esperaba algo más nefasto o alguna expresión de fastidio, pues sabía que el gemelo solía aburrirse rápido de sus múltiples parejas. Y Dominique estaba segura que no quería pasar a formar parte de esa lista. La discusión había derivado en celos crudos y bajos, y ambos habían comenzado a inventarse atributos de sus respectivas parejas sólo para encender al otro. Finalmente, Lysander se había puesto tan rojo y furioso que salió rápidamente del lugar. La chica se mordió el labio nuevamente cuando recordó lo impulsiva que fue al lanzarse tras él, vociferando que podía ir libremente a revolcarse con su _puta_.

Todavía sentía una punzada en el pecho cuando escuchaba en su cabeza claramente la voz seca de Lysander:

―_¡Claro que puedo! ¿Quién eres tú para reprocharme lo que hago?_

_Dominique se quedó muda y abrió los labios un par de veces, fallando al intentar contestar, y él sólo rió amargamente._

―_Nadie._

_Y le dio la espalda sin más._

¿Qué podía hacer? Le había dolido eso en su momento, pero evaluando todo desde otro ángulo, ambos decían cosas hirientes cuando se enojaban. Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, Sander tenía razón esa vez. No era nadie para reprocharle nada. Aunque eso también lo convertía a él en _nadie._

Volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda y resopló. Ly, idiota. Lo odiaba tantas veces por eso, por no dejarla dormir en las noches y por despertar en ella la más profunda de las rabias. Nunca nadie la había sacado tanto de quicio. Y tampoco nunca nadie le había producido unos celos tan ciegos sin razones lógicas. No tenía muy claro aún lo que sentía por Lysander, pero estaba segura de que era tan raro como él.

Contradiciéndose una vez más, Dominique decidió finalmente hablarle en el desayuno. Con él, era mejor actuar al revés, de la forma más inesperada posible. Y con un último y extraño pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

* * *

―¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?

Lorcan arrojó el libro hacia un lado cuando Lysander terminó de contarle por qué, de repente, había perdido el tiempo libre ese fin de semana.

―No puedes ser más…

El gemelo mayor, Ly, guardó silencio. No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, aunque acabara de joderle el tiempo que tenía para terminar la montaña de deberes acumulados y las horas de sueño perdidos. Para empeorar todo, el domingo tenía práctica de Quidditch, y siendo el nuevo Capitán de su equipo, no podía fallarles. Le tocaría trasnocharse una vez más. Sin embargo, no iba a admitir la falta de culpa que sentía en frente de Lorcan. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, una sarta de regaños la caería encima. Desconectó el cerebro y miró a su hermano menor a los ojos, mientras éste movía los labios sin parar, reprendiéndolo.

―Y no me estás escuchando, ¡por Merlín!

Mierda, no lo podía conocer mejor. ¿Es que acaso era imposible fingir con el prefectito Ravenclaw?

―¡Sí te escucho! ―se defendió Lysander haciéndose el ofendido. Lorcan desechó su mentira con un gesto y volvió a tumbarse sobre la butaca más grande de la Sala Común.

―No tienes remedio. ―Sander denominaba a ese tono "madre abnegada". De hecho, tenía una lista de los tonos que su hermano usaba a menudo, que rellenaba en sus tiempos de ocio (las clases de Historia de la Magia), y que luego usaba con su amigo Adam para molestarlo. Y aunque su amigo era genial, muchas veces el gemelo mayor extrañaba a Fred y su manera divertida de entender todo y sacarle una carcajada incluso en el momento más tedioso. Incluso cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con Lorcan, éste pasaba gran parte de su día junto a Hugo Weasley, el primo de Dominique y hermano de Rose, y también novio en secreto de Lily Luna Potter. Bueno, al menos secreto para los padres de ambos. Siendo éstos primos, se dificultaba bastante que aprobaran su relación, pero no eran los primeros en la gran familia Weasley en esconder su amor a los ojos paternos. Fred y Molly habían sido los primeros, y les había funcionado por bastante tiempo, aunque Lysander se encontró con una grata sorpresa en la última carta de su mejor amigo, en que le confesaba que Molly y él contarían todo en la cena navideña. Ly entrevió muchas fallas en ese plan, pero le ofreció su apoyo incondicional y palabras de aliento mezcladas con buenos deseos.

―Lucy me preguntó por ti hoy.

―¿Qué te dijo?

"Cachorro ansioso". Recordaba haber anotado el tono en su lista y haber garabateado el nombre de Lucy Weasley a un lado, indicando que su gemelo sólo lo usaba cuando hablaban con ella. Una sonrisa automática se extendió por el rostro de Ly, que repitió palabra por palabra lo que la chica había dicho.

―Entonces aprueba mi idea ―se alivió Lorcan, olvidado ya de las dos noches adicionales de castigo, o al menos eso pensaba el castigado. Erróneamente.

―¡Como te habrás dado cuenta, _hermanito, _no tengo conciencia, y tampoco ando buscando una, así que cierra el pico si no quieres que te lo cierre yo a la fuerza!

El gemelo menor le dedicó una mirada arisca y apretó los labios. Generalmente no le hacía caso a las palabras de su hermano, pero esa noche se contuvo, convencido de que no podía hacer más nada por Ly y que, como él mismo había dicho, no tenía remedio alguno. Así que cambió la conversación drásticamente, seguro de que lo encontraría con las defensas bajas.

―¿Y Dominique? ¿Ya dejaron de pelearse como niños?

No se equivocaba. El rostro de Lysander perdió todo color y luego lo devolvió de súbito. Las pisadas se volvieron más duras contra los escalones hacia la habitación de hombres.

―Da igual.

―No creo que te dé igual.

―Me importa mierda lo que creas.

―Qué grosero te pones a veces. ¿Es que el tema de Dominique te afecta mu…?

―No es tu puto problema, Lorcan. Déjame en paz.

―¿Seguro? No creo que estés en paz nunca, Ly. Ni aunque me calle…

―No, pero al menos estoy mejor.

―Estarías mejor si Dominique te hablara…

―¿Sabes que haría mi vida jodidamente genial ahora?

―¿Qué?

―¡Que cerraras tu maldita boca y me dejaras dormir!

Lorcan sonrió en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Al menos, eso había surtido un mejor efecto que los regaños. Y al ver sus profundas ojeras violáceas por la mañana, confirmó su teoría de que nunca estaba en paz. Nunca.

* * *

Lysander se quedó en la mesa Ravenclaw en el desayuno. Su gemelo y él acostumbraban a comer en la mesa Gryffindor por sus amigos los Weasley, pero en la mañana había tomado asiento junto a Adam, dirigiéndose a él con un paso aletargado que le daba un aspecto extraño de muerto viviente. Su amigo revisaba _El Profeta _con el ceño fruncido, mientras que él sólo se dedicaba a untar una y otra vez la misma tostada con la misma mermelada, pero sin morderla. A lo lejos vio a Lorcan, sentado entre Lucy y Lily; ambas reían, junto con Hugo y Rose, que tenía un libro en las manos. Barrió con los ojos la mesa de los leones, pero no encontró a la persona que buscaba. Estaba tan fastidiado por la falta de sueño que poco le importó, aunque la curiosidad comenzó a molestarle en el pecho. Bajó la vista lentamente hasta su tostada, coronada por una torre alta de mermelada que resbalaba por todas partes. Dudó si probarla o no, y cuando finalmente lo hizo y alzó la vista, ahí estaba Dominique, sonriente. De la impresión, mordió más fuerte de lo que quería y la mermelada de fresa salió despedida hacia todas las direcciones, y casi rozó a la chica Weasley. El mayor daño se lo llevó el periódico de Adam, cuya portada quedó embarrada de la pasta rojiza.

Lysander terminó de masticar y tragar, y sólo pudo sonreír a la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su amigo al bajar _El Profeta _para ver qué lo había atacado.

―Míralo por el lado amable ―se excusó Ly y se encogió de hombros con un amago de risa en los labios―, al menos fue el periódico y no tú.

Adam rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura. Entonces Sander aprovechó para concentrarse en Nique, que había clavado los ojos en el desastre que había provocado la simple mordida. Carraspeó para que sus ojos azul oscuro volvieran a posarse en él, y logró su obejtivo.

―Bueno… ―empezó ella―. ¿No crees que esto sea estúpido?

―¿Qué estemos peleados?

Dominique asintió. Tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarle mermelada, como había hecho el gemelo hacía sólo unos minutos.

―Un poco. ―Se encogió de hombros al admitirlo. Aún conservaba esa expresión seria de antes, que le molestaba bastante a la pelirroja. Ésta rodó los ojos con fastidio.

―¡No seas infantil! ―le reclamó―. ¡Todavía nos quedan dos noches de martirio para que encima no nos hablemos!

Lysander pasó una mano por su pelo, distraído. No había vuelto a pensar en las noches de castigo desde hacía sólo unas horas, y el sólo hecho de volver a hacerlo lo hundió de nuevo en un estado de letargo. A Nique le quedaban dos noches; a él, cuatro.

―Gracias por lo de ayer ―dijo de pronto ella, con lo que llamó su atención. Ly posó sus ojos azul claro en el rostro colorado de la chica―. No lo apruebo, fuiste muy idiota, y eso fue innecesario, pero… Gracias de todas maneras.

Él bajó la vista. Seguía sin arrepentirse, aunque le pesaran las dos noches extras.

―Está bien ―terminó aceptando con una sonrisa―. Pero Derek…

―No empieces ―lo amenazó la gryffindor, interrumpiéndolo con sequedad.

―¡Bien, bien! ―Lysander alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho, solicitando un momento―. Sólo quería decirte que Katy y yo terminamos hace una semana ―rodó los ojos, descubriendo su mentira―, y no, no es tan especial.

Dominique ya estaba dándole la espalda cuando sonrió con suficiencia. No oyó el susurro de ella, _lo mismo digo de Derek._

_

* * *

_

El fin de semana llegó rápido. Los estudiantes, sobre todo los de tercer año, se agruparon frente al anciano Filch, con su permiso en la mano y el murmullo de excitación rodeándoles. Dominique los observó desde la torre Gryffindor, con su propio permiso firmado en la mano, completamente inútil. Se encogió de hombros; lo único que en serio lamentaba era que no podría visitar a su primo Fred en Hogsmeade. La sucursal de _Sortilegios Weasley _en el pueblo estaba siendo atendida por él y por Ted, aunque lo último que supo fue que el metamorfomago había abandonado el puesto por otro trabajo. Cuando le contó a Fred, desanimada, la razón por la cual no podría visitarle, su primo la felicitó y dijo que recibiría gratis una caja de productos, lo mismo Lysander y Lucy. Dominique había reído con ganas, meneando la cabeza, y pensó irónicamente el buen ejemplo que era.

Anne había bajado con los demás luego de que Dominique le prometiera que estaría bien.

―¡Anne, vete ya! ¿Qué crees que pueda pasarme si me quedo acá sola? ¿Atacaré a alguno de primero, acaso?

Un grupo reducido de alumnos de primer año miraron a las muchachas con aprensión y Dom rodó los ojos.

―No, pero… ―Anne se mordió el labio inferior. Habían planeado tantas cosas para esa tarde, y ahora tendría que hacerlas todas con Denisse. Casi prefería limpiar los baños con Lysander a la noche.

Dominique terminó empujándola fuera del retrato y asintió sin prestarle atención a las promesas de Anne, que incluían traerle un montón de cosas de Honeydukes. No le entusiasmaba la idea de quedarse encerrada en el castillo, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada por salir.

Ni siquiera podía contar con Lucy. Había salido presurosa en la mañana a desayunar con Lorcan, y la pelirroja entendió rápidamente que por fin las cosas entre ésos dos iban viento en popa. Vio a Lysander, de nuevo sentado en la mesa de su Casa, revolviendo con el tenedor sus salchichas, pero se contuvo de ponerse en pie y acompañarlo a desayunar. Sí, ya se hablaban, pero no iba a acosarle ni mucho menos. Se hundió en su tazón de avena, ya sin ganas de comer. La perspectiva de cambiar una salida a Hogsmeade por una tarde llena de deberes le parecía ridícula, así que decidió perderse un rato en el campo de Quidditch, y volar un rato sin privaciones. Alzó la vista al techo y se convenció que no importaba el clima nefasto que se asomaba por entre esas nubes. No iban a encerrarla en la Sala Común, no señor.

Al partir los estudiantes a Hogsmeade, Dominique descendió apurada los pisos que la separaban de los jardines. Al llegar al campo, unas mínimas gotas de llovizna la cegaron momentáneamente, y volvió a alzar la vista a las nubes. Lucían más negras y amenazadoras de lo que se veían en la mañana, y por un momento dudó y pensó que lo mejor sería volver y terminar la redacción de Encantamientos a la cual no le encontraba final.

_¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Quidditch o Encantamientos? ¡Sabes muy bien la respuesta!_

Sin vacilar, no dejó que la lluvia la detuviera, y alcanzó su destino en apenas unas cuantas zancadas. Pero el campo ya estaba ocupado.

Lysander volaba de acá para allá, frenándose e impulsándose con destreza, una Quaffle bajo el brazo y la determinación en el rostro. Era uno de los tres cazadores del equipo de Ravenclaw, y el recientemente elegido Capitán. Desde una distancia considerable, arrojó la pelota y ésta pasó por el aro central. Tenía que admitir que era bueno en lo que le gustaba. Pero, obviamente, no se lo iba a admitir a él.

―¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? ―lo retó a gritos, para asegurarse de que Lysander la escuchara. En efecto, el rubio bajó la vista hasta ella y frunció el ceño.

―¿Acaso puedes hacerlo mejor? ―replicó, descendiendo un poco en su escoba. Una sonrisa competitiva comenzó a extenderse por su rostro.

―Dame una escoba y verás ―zanjó Dominique el asunto, y la llovizna se encendió a su alrededor, sellando sus palabras.

―Entonces toma una y sube ―concedió Lysander y despegó de nuevo, alejándose de ella.

A los pocos minutos, estaban en la misma altura, con el reto en los ojos y la Quaffle como objetivo. El gemelo la arrojó al aire, cortando las gotas que cada vez se volvían más y más gruesas. Ambos se lanzaron rápidamente hacia la pelota, y el rubio la sujetó primero. Dominique, violenta, lo atacó con el hombro. Él jadeó, pero no retrocedió. Ella volvió a insistir, esta vez propinando un golpe más fuerte y, triunfante, se vio vencedora cuando el aflojó el brazo y pudo hacerse con la Quaffle.

Se acercó decidida a los aros y marcó un tanto. Se volvió hacia Ly, segura de que la estaba viendo, y le sonrió con malicia arqueando una ceja. Él se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y lanzarse a por la pelota de nuevo. Dominique se volvió, concentrándose en cualquier punto débil que Lysander pudiera tener, pero al acercarse se vio embestida por un cuerpo fuerte y rápido. Así que ahora había perdido todo respeto a su condición de chica, exactamente como ella quería. Después de todo, pensó, Ly se enfrentaba a chicas en los partidos, y no debía poseer ya ninguna compasión. Sin embargo, Dominique no se dio por vencida y lo siguió, pero llegó tarde y él marcó un tanto.

Pronto se puso bastante rudo. Luego de cinco puntos más, Lysander estaba seguro de tener un gran moretón en el hombro y tal vez una costilla a punto de romperse. La pelirroja era demasiado competitiva y bastante violenta, por lo que no bajaba la guardia ni un solo segundo. Se mantenía alerta cada vez que tenía la Quaffle en su poder, porque estaba consciente del ojo morado que poseía en el ojo la vez que descuidó el suelo y Dominique lo embistió por debajo, provocando que la pelota chocara contra su cara.

Ella tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto. A pesar de que sabía que Ly había sido bastante cuidadoso, su labio inferior sangraba debido a un corte, y su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a molestarle. Estaba exhausta, pero satisfecha y con verdaderos deseos de ganar. Se sintió tan tonta al imaginarse en la torre de Gryffindor, terminando la redacción de Encantamientos y perdiéndose de ese maravilloso y extraño partido de Quidditch.

Al marcar su séptimo tanto, Dominique se volvió triunfante hacia Lysander, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. La lluvia dificultaba su vista en gran parte, pero siempre había sido capaz de divisarle a lo lejos y burlarse de él con tan sólo un gesto. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar al piso y ahí estaba: un bulto borroso sobre la grama. Se precipitó en picada hasta el suelo, y aterrizó veloz cerca de él. Yacía con los ojos cerrados en el campo, inmóvil e inexpresivo. Dominique abrió los ojos con preocupación, temerosa de haberse excedido con Ly. Aunque, si comprobaba que todo estaba bien, le llamaría _niña _más tarde, sólo por ver esa mueca de fastidio que tanto le gustaba provocar.

Se arrodilló junto a él. El cabello le pesaba una tonelada más de lo que debería por la lluvia, así que se apartó los mechones chorreantes del rostro y se acercó al cuerpo del gemelo.

―¡Lysander! ―lo zarandeó. Él pestañeó vacilante, y señaló su boca. _¿Tiene sed?_ ―. ¿Qué quieres?

El chico murmuró algo y volvió a señalar su boca. Dominique no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle, por lo que acercó su rostro para oírle mejor. Pero en cuanto estuvo separada por sólo unos centímetros de él, la mano de Lysander sujetó su nuca y la besó. Fue tan inesperado que al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó quieta, tan quieta que pensó que dejaría de existir. Lo sintió enderezarse y tomar una posición más cómoda, presionando siempre suavemente contra sus labios. No era nada parecido a los besos con Derek; ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a aquella manera salvaje de besar con la que la había sorprendido un slytherin en quinto año. Sin embargo, podía sentir el toque de desesperación que Ly le estaba agregando al roce. Era único y _nuevo. _Ambos estaban húmedos y agitados; ambos pechos bajaban y subían por una adrenalina que no tenía nada que ver con el deporte. Dominique se desconoció a sí misma cuando le permitió acceso a su boca, y su mano se enredó en los cabellos rubios de Lysander, profundizando el contacto. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo contra sus oídos, y también podía escuchar otro corazón galopante, vibrando incesantemente contra su pecho.

_¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me tendiste una trampa!_

Las manos de él se posesionaron de la cintura de ella.

_¿Y a quién le importa?_

Sintió que todo el orgullo del mundo se iba lejos cuando se rompió el beso. Tenía que admitir que, joder sí, le había gustado. Como desde hacía mucho le gustaba Lysander y ese modo diferente de mirarla, de oírla y de hacerla reír. Como le gustaba lo transparente que era ante ella, y como le gustaba lo bien que se conocían el uno al otro y su modo único de enloquecerla y hacerla rabiar terriblemente.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el puño de Dominique se estampara contra el pómulo de Lysander. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero al echar el rostro adolorido hacia atrás, rió con ganas.

―Sabía qué harías eso ―dijo, más para sí que para ella, que se puso en pie y salió dando furiosas zancadas contra el campo. Él se tumbó sobre la grama y soltó una carcajada al pensar que finalmente él era el verdadero ganador del partido. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la lluvia que caía, ahora más fuerte sobre él. También, se permitió disfrutar del fantasma de los labios de Dominique sobre los suyos y el pensamiento alentador de que por un momento, le había correspondido.

* * *

No volvieron a hablarse durante todo el día.

Dominique no levantó la vista de su plato en la cena, ni siquiera incluso cuando Anne llegó con el cargamento de dulces prometidos. No la dejó cenar y subieron juntas a la torre Gryffindor, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. Se resignó a terminar la tarea de Encantamientos, como se reprochaba hipócritamente de no haber hecho en la tarde. Le resultó más difícil de lo normal, pues el recuerdo de Lysander la atormentaba, y terminó contándole a Anne lo ocurrido. Se sorprendió al ver que ésta no se inmutaba.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó al verse observada de manera tan inquisidora―. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Rose y yo hasta hemos apostado.

―¡¿Rose? ―Su prima ravenclaw, un año menor que ella, era una de sus mejores amigas entre su familia. Después de todo, Dominique era la única que sabía lo suyo con Scorpius Malfoy.

―La misma ―le contestó Anne con indiferencia―. Por Merlín, Dominique, los conocemos bien a los dos, y sabíamos que…

―¡No! ―negó la pelirroja, cegada y necia. Simplemente _no_ podía ser.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo…?

―No seré el próximo juguete de Lysander ―masculló. No mentía.

―¿Y quién te asegura que te ve como un juguete?

Separó los labios para contestar, aún sin ningún argumento válido, pero fue salvada por la llegada de Lucy. Su prima tenía un extraño aspecto de felicidad que sólo le daba el alcohol, pero Dominique desechó la idea de que Lorcan la hubiese emborrachado. Lo único que podía haber hecho el chico sería embriagarla de cursilería. Y no se equivocaba.

Lucy les contó la tarde que habían pasado, pero Dominique no se concentró mucho en lo que contaba. Anne celebró con la chica cada palabra y cada gesto, mientras la pelirroja sonreía para disimular y recogía sus cosas apresuradamente, con el único deseo de huir a su habitación y no pensar en más nada que en los sueños de esa noche.

Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de que el gemelo no la dejaba en paz ni en sueños.

* * *

A la sexta maldición, Lorcan se ofreció a ayudarlo con los deberes. Pasaron el domingo encerrados en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, con montañas de libros a cada lado y pergaminos extendidos en la alfombra. Hasta Rose, antes del almuerzo, terminó por Lysander el cuestionario de Transformaciones, siendo de un curso menor que el gemelo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y luego de doscientas maldiciones más, terminaron todo. Lorcan salió por ratos a disfrutar con Lucy del último día libre con el que contaría tal vez en mucho tiempo. Lucy era de la misma edad de Rose, sólo un año menor que Lorcan, y por lo tanto cursaba sexto año. Ambos acompañaron a Lysander a su práctica de Quidditch de esa tarde, aunque si su gemelo hubiera sido consciente de los ensayos incompletos, no le hubiera dejado partir. Ly se encargó de que no se enterara.

A las siete en punto, luego de devorar todo lo que se encontró sobre la mesa en la cena, subió al cuarto piso, confiando en que sería la última noche de castigo. King no dijo una sola palabra cuando lo vio entrar, y por supuesto él tampoco dijo nada. Le había prometido a Lorcan morderse la lengua en frente de cualquier profesor, y esperaba fervientemente ser capaz de cumplir su promesa. La falta de sueño le estaba pesando, así que se propuso terminar más rápido la limpieza de ese baño que el de la noche anterior.

A las doce, a punto de rendirse, pero también a punto de finalizar, escuchó unos pasos tímidos acercarse a él. Se volvió y, sorprendido, se encontró con Dominique en pijama, con el dedo índice sobre los labios y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

―King se quedó dormido afuera ―le explicó cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para que Lysander pudiera oír su susurro.

La luz de la luna hacía que la piel de Dominique luciera más pálida y brillante de lo normal y con un sobresalto, Ly recordó su parte _veela_ y el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Se percató de lo embobado que estaba en sus ojos, así que desvió la mirada y preguntó muy bajito:

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Dominique se mordió el labio y luego resopló.

―Esperaba que no preguntaras eso. ¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria?

Él se encogió de hombros y esperó una respuesta.

―No podía dormir ―murmuró ella finalmente y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

―¿Por qué no? ―la presionó con una sonrisa. Quería llegar al grano rápidamente. Dominique lo fulminó con sus ojos azules, pero Lysander no apartó la mirada.

―Eres un idiota ―le recordó. Su voz había dejado de ser un susurro.

―¿Por qué no podías dormir? ―retomó Ly e ignoró sus palabras anteriores.

Ella enrojeció contra su voluntad. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de ese impulso alocado de verlo y salir a escondidas de su habitación, sólo para ser interrogada justo en el área que no quería serlo. Le miró a los ojos de nuevo y esta vez no se quedó quieta cuando los labios de Lysander rozaron los suyos. Había tomado la más inesperada decisión, como siempre hacía con él, todo _al revés._

Pero el gusto no les duró mucho.

―¡Scamander y Weasley! ―la voz de King resonó contra las paredes blancas. Lysander y Dominique se separaron al instante, ambos sorprendidos por la interrupción.

Y, mientras King vociferaba algo, Sander se volvió a mirar a Nique y ambos sonrieron. No les importaba mucho si se les imponían otra semana de castigos. No eran tan malas, después de todo.


End file.
